The present invention relates to feed-through devices used, for instance, in the assembly of an energy storage device or the like.
An electrical or optical feed-through device enables electrical or optical continuity from inside a sealed chamber or vessel through a wall of the chamber or vessel to a location external of the chamber or vessel. Typically, the feed-through device is required to withstand a harsh environment within the chamber or vessel without permitting the creation of leakage paths out of, or into, the sealed chamber or vessel.
An example of a feed-through device includes a terminal feed-through device for a lithium cell or battery or other electrochemical device which may contain corrosive electrolytes. Feed-through devices may also be used in chemical reactor vessels, heat treating atmospheres, vacuum furnace, environmental test chambers, controlled atmosphere furnaces and ovens, and the like.